Miley's 24th birthday
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Lils, what a cute surprise." says Miley in joy. "Thanks, Miley. Happy birthday." says Lilly with a cute smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Miley's 24th birthday**

 **Miley Stewart wake up as the sun shine into her beautiful bedroom.**

"Sweet crappy niblets! Today's me 24th b-day. Kinda nice...or at least so I hope." says Miley as she get up from bed.

Wearing only a black leather bra, pink latex G-string and socks she walk into the kitchen.

"Alright, need a lil' boost to get lil' ol' me all strong again." says Miley as she drink some black coffee.

Then she eat a bacon sandwich and then put on a tight heavy metal t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"I wonder what Lillian's givin' me." says Miley as she put on her black boots and walk out to her car.

Feeling happy and healthy, Miley drive to work.

5 hours later she get home.

"Oh my shit. That was a lot to do. I should really reduce my work quite a bit or I'll be weak like an old piece of shit by the time I'm 29." says Miley.

Being kinda sweaty after a hard day at work, Miley change into fresh clean clothes, a black tight satin tank top and white latex tights.

"Hmm..." mumbles Miley as she drink some beer.

Suddenly the door bell rings.

Miley open the door to her apartment and outside is Lilly and someone else.

"Lils, what a cute surprise." says Miley in joy.

"Thanks, Miley. Happy birthday." says Lilly with a cute smile.

Miley look at the person next to Lilly. He's a tall black guy.

"Who's your friend...?" says Miley.

"His name's Dan Stone and he is here for one reason. He is kinda your sexy b-day present, girl. You know how you told me that you wanted to be fucked by a strong horny black guy? Well...Dan is such a dude so he will fuck you. The only requirement is that you let me watch." says Lilly.

"Awesome. It's a deal, Lils. Of course ya can watch when he's doin' me. Come in, both of ya." says Miley.

"Thanks." says Lilly as she and Dan enter Miley's apartment.

Miley close and lock the door.

Dan takes off his clothes and Miley can now see that he is what she has been dreaming about. He has the body of an elite soldier and a thick stiff 14 inch long dick.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Miley as Dan's dick stands for her.

"Nice! Seems like Dan's dick love you, Miley. I hope it will fit in your pussy." says Lilly.

"I think it will fit without a problem. My pussy can stretch to take that big dildo I bought in France so Dan's dick should go in there just as easy." says Miley.

"Are you sure? Not many girls can take my dick. Lilly can, but she is one of few." says Dan.

"Let's find out then." says a horny Miley.

"Okay." says Dan as he pull Miley's tights and G-string to pieces.

"Drill my pussy!" says Miley with a slutty smile.

"Sure, Miley." says Dan as he slide his dick all the way into Miley's awesome sexy pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Holy shit, yes! So dang wonderful. Big black dick in me." moans Miley. "I fuckin' love this!"

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Dan, fucking harder.

"That's right. Give it to mama! Pretend I'm a slutty street hoe!" moans Miley, her southern accent becoming stronger, like it always does when she is horny.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Lilly as she slide a hand down her dirty sweatpants and starts to masturbate.

"Miley...such a sexy bitch you are!" moans Dan. "I love that."

"Thanks, ya black horny fuck-horse!" moans Miley. "Drill me pussy!"

"Dan, is she better than me?" says Lilly.

"No, Lilly. You're both very sexy. I can't pick one." says Dan.

"Awww! Sweet." says Lilly as she masturbate harder.

"Fuck, yeah! And tomorrow I wanna fuck you." moans Dan.

"Okay." says a happy Lilly.

"Mmm, faster...fuck me faster!" moans Miley.

"Yes, bitch!" moans Dan.

Dan fuck faster.

"Holy crap! Drill me! Bang me!" moans Miley.

"Shit, yeah! Ahhh, fuck!" moans Dan.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Miley in a slutty tone.

"So cute to watch." says Lilly.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Dan.

"Miley, is it good for you?" says Lilly.

"Mmm, absolutely!" moans Miley. "Dan, are ya gonna cum soon?"

"I can cum now, if you want me to, Miley." says Dan in a manly tone.

"Awesome. Cum in me." moans Miley.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans Dan as he cum in Miley's pussy.

"Sweet fuckin' niblets! Oh my shit, soooo dang sexy! Cum in me pussy!" moans Miley as she get a big orgasm.

"That was one hell of a fuck." says Dan.

"Thanks, it was wonderful." says a very happy Miley.

"Yeah, but I should be going now. There's one more girl I promised to do stuff with tonigt. Not fuck, but she wanted to give me a blowjob." says Dan. "Thanks, ladies. Lils, see you tomorrow."

Dan leave the apartment.

"Miley...did you like your present?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, it was very erotic. Probably the best fuck I've ever had." says Miley.

"Thanks. Dan always give me a lot of pleasure too. He knows how to fuck girls." says Lilly.

"Cool. How many times has he fucked you?" says Miley.

"Five or six times, I think." says Lilly.

"That's sweet." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Want some beer, Lils?" says Miley.

"Sure." says Lilly.

"Sweet." says Miley as she grab a beer and give it to Lilly.

Miley herself continue her own beer from earlier.

"Heard anything from Oliver?" says Lilly.

"Not a word. It's been more than a year." says Miley.

"I've not heard from him either. He's no answering to e-mails, txts, phone calls or anything." says Lilly.

"That's weird. I truly hope nothing's happened to him." says Miley.

"I hope the same." says Lilly.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
